Love Split in two
by jkillman2161
Summary: Clarke's love for Lexa is challenged, can her heart hold out for the Grounder Commander; or will this new warrior change both their lives for better or for worse? Set after their love making, and no lexa killing... ever! drug use, abuse, and trigger warning. please be nice in your reviews, its been a while since i wrote this much.


So I just got into the 100 and fell in love with Lexa, woman is my dream girl and who knows my wifey lol. Anyway this was just a little fun idea. What id Lexa was already technically married to another, what would Clarke feel about all this; and what will Lexa do to keep the one she loves most? Set just after their love making. Warning of drug use, abuse, and trigger warnings.

After their love making, Clarke and lexa hummed with delight as their highs subsided and left them smiling like children. "I better get going lexa, I need to get to the blockade and quickly or Octavia will kill me." She kissed the commanders shoulder sweetly. "I'll be along to meet you in a few days. After we are done with pike and your people I need to discuss something with you." The commander said serious. The blond could see the brunette was holding something back, but Clarke was never one to push lexa; it never ended the way she wanted. Plus the blond was far to happy after their love making to put any damper on the mood.

"Alright, till we meet again." Clarke was already dressed by the time she was done talking and leaned in to kiss the commander sweetly. Wanheda never wanted to forget those sweet lips or the even sweeter smell of the woman she loved above all. Once Clarke had left the still naked commander in the room, she plopped back into the pillows, mentally beating herself. "What have I done? If I don't tell her it could mean death for the twelve clans, if she did; she took the chance in losing Clarke for good.

"If I don't tell her and she finds out, she will leave anyway. It has to come from me." She had made the choice to tell Clarke, even if it meant losing the relationship they had just mended; all the commander could hope for is the blond would be understanding and listen to reason when the time came.

Time skip

It was taking time for pike to be taken care of from the inside and things were becoming tense. Grounders wanted to either fight or go home to their families; the cold was starting to set in and the people of the Ark were growing restless seeing a large grounder army just outside of the range of their weapons. Clarke was getting updated by Octavia who has been making runs in and out of the camp for information. So far only half of the people are against pike the others are all to for his views.

The excited buzz of grounders caught the blonde's attention and smiled slightly when she say the commander and about twenty men to accompany her. She stayed on her horse and sent a warrior with another horse, black as coal. "Wanheda, heda requests a ride." She nodded and let the brute help her onto her horse. "No one need follow." With that they set off as if racing to no apparent destination. Smiling and laughing as their horses dodged and weaved around one another. Jumping over roots and avoiding downed trees.

Everything was perfect till all of a sudden an azgeda warrior, more of an assassin; sent a spear aimed for lexa. Lodging itself into the neck of her horse, after pulling a wire, making tension on the iron cable just in front of Clarke and tripped the horse beneath her. Sending her flying headfirst into the cold hard ground; knocking the wind out of her. The warrior made his way to lexa first, knowing she would be the more difficult target. He pulled his blade from his belt and kneeled close to lexa, who was crawling her way to a very unconscious Clarke.

He was about to thrust his blade into lexa's back when the man dropped dead with an arrow sticking through his head, his eye dangling off the sharpened tip. The azgeda dropped; Clark had started to wake and the first thing that she saw was another grounder. Though this one was different from all the others she have seen. Her hair was shaved on both sides, with intricate design of roses and thorns. If her hair was shorter it would be a mow-hawk; instead it was long beautiful black locks. Her skin was beyond pale, and her eyes were a color of pure gold. Her body was same height as lexa but much more muscular, the woman looked like she had ran around the world in eighty days she was so fit. Her armor was all black leather

Clarke began to panic when the strange grounder walked over to lexa and pulled her up to brace the commander in her arms, like an end of a dance. "Well fancy seeing you here lexa." The woman grinned playfully. "Charli?" lexa smiled shaking the waves of dizziness of her eyes. "The one and only." The woman pulled the commander into a bone crushing kiss. Her fingers lacing into the commanders hair like Clarke had done not too long ago. Lexa couldn't help but reciprocate, and this broke sky-girls heart to watch. The blond forced herself onto her feet, catching the attention of the other two women. Tears in her eyes she attempts to walk back to the camp. "Damn it. Clarke stop!" lexa went to help but was pushed away harshly. "Leave me alone… you obviously don't need me anymore." She went to walk but passed out, last thing she remembers is looking at lexa as someone picked her up in their arms.

Time skip

Clarke was just rousing from slumber but kept her eyes closed so she could hear the conversation continue around her. "Why did she react like that heda?" Clarke didn't recognize the voice; so it must have been the new grounder. "Clarke and I… are for each other." Lexa said swallowing the lump in her throat. "And you didn't think to tell me? Fuck lexa what was the point if you were just going to go do shit. I can't help if I don't know to." The woman exclaimed. Like lexa she wore leather, blades everywhere, except of red and black cape she wore a black and white commander sash.

"I didn't intend for it to go this way, love has always been weakness, but Clarke is different… wait why are you here Charlene?" at that the other grounder woman growled. "You know better than to call me that lexa… a few things… our yearly union is upon us, and these Skaikru … what do you plan to do with them?" Charli askes right to the point. "What's it to you?" lexa asked.

"You have your heart in Clarke… mine was taken from me… Skaikru killed my Persephone. I want blood for her blood." Charli did what she could to swallow back the tears for her beloved. "What happened to seph?" the commander was more than close to the other leader's now dead lover. "She was making her way back to Trikru, and Polis. Her and three others, two young warrior boys and a Trikru girl… the boys were killed quickly, bullet to the back of the head, the girl suffered same fate as Persephone…" Charli's mind began to imagine the horror that met her Persephone before hear last breath. She was brought out of her thoughts when lexa kneeled in front of her and cupped her face gently. Silently asking her to tell her what had happened to her friend and sister.

"They defiled her lexa, she was tore from slit to slit…" tears fell freely now. "How do you know this?" lexa asked in horror. "She told me, some of my men found her on the way back to Native land. They knew she didn't have long, and rushed her to me. I remember running from my bed, only my sparing pants and bindings clothed me. I was in a village just past the mountains, It had started raining as the sun had started to rise, when he gave her to me.. The strong beautiful warrior we had created was broken. I carried her to the wheat field, there under a giant mesquite tree. I held her as the sun struggled behind the morning rain clouds and my world died with her as she told me, the one they call Pike did this to me. He wondered if grounder pussy was as good as the pussy on the ark. She told me that him and two others took turns on her… her dying breath was telling me how sorry she was that in the end she had let someone touch her, like it had been her fault, like she deserved it…" at this point lexa and Charli's hearts were tearing apart for one another.

"Pike did that?" Clarke had heard it all, and when she saw the dead, broken stare that met her gaze. Charli got up from her chair and held her hand out for Clarke to take hold of the object in the grounders hand. When it dropped into her hand she knew what it was, the chancellors pin.

"Clarke, I know you are probably very angry at me, and with the display when Native Heda showed up I can see how it may look, but please I beg you to hear me out?" the blond waited, a simple answer saying to continue. "I and Charli are united, in your terms it would be married-Clarke scoffed and was about to lose her shit on lexa for using her "our marriage is strictly political no love involved." Charli budded in. "after Costia lexa couldn't afford to have anymore of her favored treasures be taken by enemies. Native people and land outnumber the commander and now thirteen clans by hundred to one. Even with your fire weapons it wouldn't match up to native force. Lexa had nothing to offer that I didn't already have, except... Lexa herself. My clan basis peace through union. Anyone who targets lexa's heart tends to go after me, and as lexa knows I am more than capable to deal with multiple battle situations. Really I'm the target that keeps the target off your back so you may be with the commander." Clarke had listened intently.

"So you guys, you know.. You don't copulate the union?" lexa went stiff at the question and Charli looked to the head with a smile. "I've done most of the talking, you do this part." Charli took a seat and popped a grape into her mouth waiting for the cat fight to start. "Twice a year we copulate, once in polis and other in native lands. The first copulation will be in polis after we figure out what to do with Skaikru." Clarke had no idea what to think.

"I need some air… please... Don't follow me." She looked at lexa just as she left; leaving a very heartbroken lexa in the large war tent. The commander's head dropped and she sighed in frustration. "Skaikru did an inexcusable deed, what would you request for justice?" lexa asked as she watched Clarke walk away, fading into the bustle of the war camp. "I require every male over the age of matures life, I am aware that not all are of like mind of pike, give those leave to integrate into the coalition. Skaikru becomes no more and pike and his men die native justice." Charli suggested.

"Pike killed 300 of Trikru soldiers, they will serve Trikru justice." Lexa said sternly. "Then just Pike… Please lexa." She never begged not even to Lexa. Lexa nodded agreeing with the request. "Your sky princess will not be happy about this…" Charli notes. The native notices her betrotheds discomfort.

"She doesn't know it's common for Heda's to have more than one betrothed?" the native asked curious; lexa shook her head. "Clarke is not the sharing type, I'll be surprised if she has any interest in me after all that today." Charli just smiled. "She will come around. You might want to assemble your men. I have a small battalion with me, just in case." The native went to walk out when lexa caught her attention. "You knew I would agree to your suggestion."

"Sephone was special to us both, even though I was married to her sister, I never stopped loving her, as you do Clarke. You would never let your only sister writhe in the afterlife because her sister refused her revenge." With that she walked out and mounted her horse to get her battalion.

Lexa found Clarke by the nearby creek, drawing the mountain scenes before her, the commander sat on the rock next to her. "Clarke… I have come to a decisions when it comes to your people.." Clarke stopped drawing and looked to lexa to continue. "The woman that Charli lost… Persephone was my little sister…" Clarkes pencil dropped and she looked to lexa with tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry lexa." She pulled the commander into a soul pressuring hug. "you know I can't let this go unpunished, if I don't punish Skaikru… native's will come and kill all of us, mine and Charli's union will be void and she will be the one leading the legion that kills us all."

"What does she want for justice?" Clarke knew that every grounder clan had their own justice, and each had unique ways of punishment. "All men over the age of twenty following pike will be executed, the thirteenth clan will be abolished and those of Skaikru will join Trikru or whatever clan they wish." Clarke shook her head. "Who will take them, my people are hated by yours and same the other way around. No one will take them. Set up the executions, but let Skaikru stay, by killing most of the able bodied men it will be a generation before they can revolt. Let volunteers of the grounders to teach Skaikru grounder ways." Clarke begged lexa to see the benefit in her view and it seemed to work. "Very well Clarke, Skaikru will remain but only after the death of pike and his followers." The commander sighed in agreement.

Time skip

"You're going to let them stay a clan?" Charli asked enraged. "After we kill their men it will be a very long time before they can revolt, and then they will have adapted grounder ways. The twelve clans will not take any of the sky people, they will be left out to die and be ravaged by azgeda, left to die like sephone… please Charli, and this is the only way…" Charli glared at Clarke. "You made her soft, and you will be the death of her because of it. When it does happen; I'll be sure to carve that face off your skull and ware it for a mask." With that Charli left the war tent waitng for the orders to advance on arcadia.

"Octavia, can you and raven get the gate open so the grounders and I can get inside?" Clarke asked right to the point, ignoring the death threat by the native. "Sure thing, but what about Lincoln and the imprisoned grounders?" lexa chimed in. "can we arm them or get them out before we get inside. I don't want anyone more than necessary to be hurt in this mission."

"I can get Lincoln a gun if need be, get them out.. Not without getting seen, some are not able to move because they are too sick." Lexa nodded. "arm them then, blink a light three times to let us know to advance on the gate. We will sneak twelve men each wave, silently making our way through the sleeping camp. Get ever able bodied mad out and on their knees. No women or children will be harmed, if I find out you or your men disobeyed me and they will meet justice of the natives and not the coalition. We move when the moon is high." With that all the generals left; leaving lexa and Clarke alone.

After watching them kiss in the forest Clarke was unsure of what to do about her feelings now, she cared, maybe even loved lexa; but she was already promised to another. "Lexa?" the commander hummed in response. "What's going on with us?" she gestured between the commander and herself. "What do you want it to be Clarke?"

"I want you, but I don't think I can have you now. I don't want to be the other woman." This confused the commander. "Other woman?" lexa asked. "It's when someone who is married goes and has sex or another relationship with someone else, with no intent of leaving the other person." Clarke sighed sadly. "Clarke does your culture only allow two partners in a marriage?" lexa asked wheels turning in her head.

"Well yeah that's kind of how it's always been… hasn't it?" Clarke asked suddenly not sure if she was thinking right. Lexa giggled sweetly. "Ai hodnes, not here. You can have up to three unions, all can be for different reasons… my marriage to Charli is political, while if we were to engage in union, that would be a union of the heart…" lexa explained the best she knew how, Skaikru lingo was often lost on her. "Lexa, do you really not have feelings for her, I saw the way you kissed her back… you liked it…" Clarke looked to lexa with painful eyes. The commander sighed heavily.

"It's not love Clarke, its more respect. We've known each other a long time, she knew my pain after costia and she was the one who came up with the plan to unite. She knew I had plans of peace for the clans and she knew that her people would only accept a marriage. It would also take any eyes on me and my weakness's to set on her. They would attack her not knowing that Charli is an army unto herself." Lexa finished.

"You admire her. 'Clarke observed. "I respect her strength. Clarke she could end me in the blink of an eye. My head would be rolling away from my feet before my body ever touched the ground." The head made sure to get her point across. "Lexa what are you wanting from me, what do you want me to join your threesome?" Clarke sneered.

The commander was confused, "you say as if it's a bad thing?" Clarke sighed in frustration. "People who love each other don't usually go running to fall in love with a third."

Lexa though carefully on her next words. "You loved Finn, yet also loved Bellamy. We have no control of who we care for. What I ask Clarke is for you to just think about it. You and Charli have much in common." Lexa smiled thinking of all the alike and dislikes of the women. Clarke was skeptical "oh really like what?"

"You'll see skai-geda." They left the tent to prepare for the executions.

Time skip

Lexa, Charli, and Clarke sat upon their horses, leading the victory brigade into the camp called Arkadia. All of the men except Kane, Monty, jasper, and a few others known to be sympathizers to grounders were left alone. The line of men was quite large all were on their knees and bounded wrists to their ankles behind them. They stopped in the middle of the camp for everyone to observe the commander. "Pike and the men of Skaikru are brought here to face justice, three hundred soldiers, set on protecting you all were slaughtered by pike and his followers. His followers will answer for the crimes of the three-hundred. Pike com Skaikru you are not here to serve my justice but that of someone else. I give your punishment to that of Charli Kom Native will tell you of what you are guilty of." Lexa pulled her horse to the side and let Charli take the stand.

"The rippa Pike, I hereby charge you for crimes against a Native's, I charge you with the murderer and violation of Persephone Kom Trikru.." everyone gasped. "What you're lying! I would never touch a filthy grounder bitch!" Charli lost her nerve and cut off his ear with one swift slice. "ahhh!" Charli then took the pen her love had torn from the rapist's shirt and held it up for all to witness. "Your heda's ware this as a badge of their command, Persephone gave it to me as she died, and in her dying breath she said your name. You defiled what was mine!" at this point everyone wanted Pike dead, even Bellamy.

"Rippa Pike I sentence you to the gauntlet. When we reach native's capitol, all of my people will have their justice. Lexa the rest is yours. Gag him and cover his head; then take him to my tent, triple the guard." She rode away furious yet delighted she will get her vengeance. Lexa sighed and shared a painful glance to one another. "As for the rest of you, all men over the age of twenty will hereby be sentenced to wamplei (death). Those of you wishing to join the grounder way may be pardoned if you were not involved in the attack on my soldiers, those of you who took lives that night… Jus Drein Jus Daun!." (blood must have blood)

About half of the men that were not involved were more than delighted to adapt grounder way, but lexa could only allow so many. Only about twenty men besides the grounder supporters were spared the rest were either guilty of the action of were too proud. "Wait Clarke what about bellamy?" Octavia asked afraid for her brother. "He will serve as a slave in polis hence forth." Lexa replied quickly. By the time everything was settled and done, and the camp had packed up early mourning. Charli had pike strapped to a cart, gagged and blindfolded, he would cry out in pain when Charli would twist thud nub that was his ear.

It had come up to lunch time and everyone was needing a break about that time, Charli was first to get a fire started and pulled a small box from her horse. She opened it and jars of various spices, veggies, meats, and other things Clarke wasn't sure about, some looked very close to food she had seen in books on the ark. After about an hour the forest was smelling divine and everyone was excited for the meal to come. "Oh my god that smells amazing, what is this?" Clarke asked as she starred the pot over the fire. "Umm I call it travelers slop, but I think in the old world they called it goulash. A pasta dish." Clarke was amazed, she hadn't seen pasta in a long time. The ark couldn't afford the luxury of combining the resources to make pasta. "That's amazing, what else can you cook?" the blond was interested in the native lander.

"Umm I can cook anything really, except bake, I can make bread but that's as far as that goes. My personal favorite it bore stake with sliced cheesy potatoes-"

"You have cheese?" Clarke asked her mouthwatering. "he-he yes natives are very abundant in our crops. We have miles and miles of farms, all different. My favorite in this season is the almond trees, during the fall I love the cherry trees… would you like to see native lands Clarke?" Charli asked with a small smile.

"I think I'd like to see this place lexa has never spoken of." Clarke shot a playful glare to the commander. "That is because my kingdom in lexa's last defense if things ever get that far. If her coalition and polis ever fall, those loyal to lexa will have safe harbor here, and I can take lexa's kingdom by sheer force and place her back on the throne as heda. Natives could wipe the slate clean, we are born and bread to be at war but we only fight if we must, and if we must; we fight for each other. I would never give a command to my people I wouldn't follow myself, I do not sit back in war but rage with my men. Natives are skilled with crops, battle, and very good lovers." She smirked at Clarke; who in turn blushed a little.

"Lexa we could do our union in the capitol. I must take the rippa pike back anyway?" she asked hopeful.

"You must inform Clarke of everything that will happen at the union celebration, what it initials." The commander looked away, afraid of the blonde's reaction. "Ah yes of course. Umm Clarke the celebration is how to put it? Intimate, it's expected of lexa and I to be physical…" even the native was afraid of the reaction. Clarke swallowed the lump that had gathered in her throat.

"It's only political right… no feelings?" she looked to both of them and they nodded. "Then I will go…lexa?" the commander looked to her lover with soft eyes. "You said it's normal to have more than one partner?" the blond couldn't believe that she was even considering this.

"Yes Wanheda." The blond nodded, "what's the process of that?" lexa was surprised by the question. "We would have to court you, it lasts for three months and then you make the choice to unite with myself, Charli, or both." The blond was confused.

"I can choose one or both of you, I don't understand." She blinked and noticed Charli was serving the wonderful meal to the guard and the women. "If you were to choose lexa as your intended her people would be under your command, same with myself, but if you wed us both, both her people and my own would be under oath to follow your orders. Since your sky people your people will be added to the alliance between lexa and myself." Charli was right to the point.

"Oh well then, good to know. What does courting even mean?" Clarke tasted the meal and nearly died and went to heaven. "This is fucking amazing, no offence lexa but this is way better than anything at polis." She started horcking down the food. "We would give you gifts, show that we can provide, and protect. It end with a tournament in your honor, at the end you announce your decision and on the next full moon we unite our clans in marriage as you would put it." Lexa said as she chewed the wonderful meal.

"Oh so what do I do?" the other women looked at each other. "You would do your best to learn the tradition of being a heda, you would above all show respect and obedience in public. You may always question or discuss but never outburst. Lexa's people are more lenient with this, my people are different." Charli explained.

"How are they so different?" Clarke finished and Charli gave her seconds, which the blond took happily. "Lexa's way of ruling is through fear, and strength… my people are loyal and true. You will understand when we arrive there. We will need to stop at polis to supply, it's a very long way." Charli smiled as she thought of home.

Clarke saw the look of peace in the warrior's eyes and knew that the capitol was at least worth seeing. "So when does the courting start?" she asked shoveling more food in her mouth. "We have to ask you officially in public, polis would suffice, lexa?" Charli looked to lexa for her input.

"Clarke are you sure about this, if there is a union there is no breaking it without the decimation of your people…" lexa was serious, she knew that a union was a commitment not many made lightly. "You're my people now, truthfully I never belonged to them. But if a union will protect them indefinitely, then I will do it." She smiled and the others smiled back just as brightly.

The moment was interrupted by a deep growl in the brush just the right of them, all of a sudden a Black Panther jumped from the bushes. Clarke reacted and threw a dagger right into the side of the panther, she grabbed her other knife and went to finish the job; but a blade on her throat stopped her in her tracks. "You will not touch that creature again princess."

Lexa was up, her sword out ready to fight for Clarke's life, union be damned. "Charlene she doesn't know your laws yet! Release her!" lexa commanded. Charli hesitated and it pissed lexa off, she tilted the blade to the giant cat. "Release her or I'll kill it." Charli paled at the thought.

"Blades are removed same time, yeah?" lexa nodded and as promised; Clarke was let go the same time lexa sheathed her sword. "What the fuck!?" Clarke looked to the native pissed as hell. "I apologize Clarke, truly. It was reaction." Charli was very regretful of her actions. "Why the hell did you even do that in the first place, I was protecting us!" the blond yelled. "They are my gods! To let one be killed in my presence will damn my soul and curse my clan." She explained.

Clarke understood then, "you worship these things?" Charli nodded. "There are many at the capitol, they are adored in jewels and pampered, they are loyal companions. I have one myself, she is my protector." Clarke was shocked, "what other animals do you tame?"

"We have birds, wolves, giant cats, and horses. Traders capture and tame all animals in the world and those who know of the capitol come there to make large amount of wealth there. Will you forgive me Clarke?" she begged softly. The blond nodded and the native smiled sweetly. "How about this tradition be damned. How would you like to have her as yours Clarke, I can teach you how to gain her trust?" they looked to the big cat who was hissing and yowling in pain, unable to move, due to the blade in its side. Charli went to her bag and got a white powder and blower from her box by the fire.

She blew the powder into the cats face, and almost instantly the giant cat went limp. She then grabbed her salve and motioned for Clarke to join her by the large cat. "Come, she will not harm you now, the powder is a powerful relaxant and paralysis, she can see, hear, and smell you, but she can't feel any pain." Clarke removed the blade and cauterized it closed, she layered the salve on the wound and bandaged the giant cat. Lexa told her guards to make a cage for the animal.

It didn't take long to get to polis and get supplied, for the long journey. Clarke noticed the native talking to one of her own guards. "Ride to the capitol, tell the guard to prepare for the union celebration, I want enough food to feed us and all of polis combined, strip the vineyards, and the poppy fields. We will throw a celebration no one will forget, we will also be preparing for a union tournament after the union celebration. Do not fail me, and watch for azgeda, make sure no one follows." He nodded and bowed in respect; mounted his horse and sped off like a bat out of hell.

"Poppy fields?' Clarke asked confused. "Hehe my people use all of earths treasures, trust me, they make celebrations so… intense…" she smiled handsomely, as if she were seducing Clarke with her eyes alone, and it was working. "I can't wait to see." At this time, lexa showed up and it was time. "People of the coalition, it is my deepest pleasure for you to witness the tradition of courtship. Clarke com Skaikru, do you accept our offer of courtship?" the heda's said in unison.

"I do, I swear to uphold your laws, traditions, and above all respect for you Heda's." she bowed respectfully and the crowd erupted in cheer, mostly the simple towns people and children, the men and soldiers did nothing, all thinking how foolish their Heda was being. It wasn't long before the three and one-hundred of lexa's men joined with Charli's brigade and they headed for the long journey west to the native lands.

After a week or so Clarke had gotten the jaguar to accept her presence, with help of the native commander, they would safely feed her with fresh kills, letting her have all the organs so she healed strong and grateful. "What will you call her?" Charli asked Clarke softly. "Hmm I don't know, how does Venus sound?" Clarke loved planets, she was born in space after all.

"It's beautiful, say I have an idea. Lexa! Gorse's!" Charli yanked Clarke over her shoulder and ran for the horses. Laughing hard Clarke breathed out "I can run myself you know!" in seconds they were at the horses. "Okay maybe not that fast." Charli helped her onto the giant war horse; running full blast at her horses rear she frog leaped onto the saddle with perfect ease. "What are we doing?" lexa asked as she trudged out of her tent and over to her horse. "We! Are going for a ride, I know a place not far from here. Clarke will love it."

They ran full speed into the meadow nearby, guards following a few paces behind in case of ambush. They came to a small cove with pools and creeks, one pool was a hot spring with a warm waterfall tumbling down the back edge along the rock wall. "Wow this is so beautiful." Clarke was mesmerized. "Come on its just starting to get cold but the day is hot still and the farther west the hotter, I could definitely go for a swim." With that she kicked her horse forward in a trot as she removed clothes, only her breast bindings, thin tunic, and leather pants remained. This was the first time Clarke was seeing the warrior without her armor on and it was quite tantalizing to watch. Battle scars etched their ways up and around the woman's arms, and large lines of scars disappeared under the blood red colored bindings covering her torso. The bindings reached further than most, from the bottom of her neck down to her hips, and up to her elbow.

Charli stood on her horses saddle with perfect balance and as her horse came to the water she dove in. "come on you children let's go!" she turned and swam for the hot spring across the cove. Lexa and Clarke shared a loving smile and did the same. Leaving their clothes on their horses. Clarke was only in her boxers and bra, lexa her own black breast bindings and leather pants that reached just to the knee. They swam after the native and looked around shocked they didn't see her. When all of a sudden she jumped out of the water and dunked lexa. Thus began a wrestling war, lexa/Clarke vs. Charli and the native was still winning. Her height advantage was killing them; till they decided to work together. Clarke rolled into the native's and ground her ass into Charli's hips; catching the native completely off guard, which left lexa's to kick in her knee and dunk her under. When she came up she huffed in fake anger "that's cheating!"

The next few months were filled with little trips, picnics, and handmade gifts. To say Clarke was spoiled was an understatement, the women were talking about trade routes when the sound of wolves could be heard howling nearby. This made Charli jump in delight, she looked to lexa and the blond with an excited grin. "We have just entered native lands, we will reach the capitol in three days. I should go alert of our arrival." She was about to ride off when Clarke caught her

"Thought you sent someone ahead to note our arrival?" she smirked, lexa came behind her, wrapping her arms around Clarke in loving embrace. "That's cause it's a fake excuse, the wolves means a hunting party in near and she wishes to join is that right?" lexa said knowing her betrothed all so well. "hehe yes heda I am guilty of this, would my dear ladies permit me to join the hunt with my fellow clansmen?" she asked so sweetly Clarke could only kiss her cheek in response. "Just go, we will keep a slow pace till you return." Lexa smiled.

When Charli returned, she returned with two giant bear skins. "I give you these skins to keep you from the cold in the years to come, my they keep you from harm when I am not there to keep you myself." She dropped the presented skins to them and they were tucked away softly. The native was right; the farther west they went the hotter it got, just wearing armor was stifling. The next morning on the road to the capitol, another growl was heard and Charli made everyone stop. "Dalia! Come girl!" a large Black Panther descended from the tree and crawled its way up on the war horse, careful not to nick the horse as it did. "You see Clarke, soon Venus will be as loyal and trusting as my Dalia. How are you my love? Eating so well I see?" she kissed and massaged her pets' head, who in turn purred in content that after so long her human had returned home to her.

"Clarke, my people are different than lexa's, I do not command anything. My people choose to serve as they see to deserve. When we enter the city, I will present you and we will be asked I we would like to ride the horses and stroll the city. My people do not allow us to touch the ground."

"Why not?" Clarke wondered. "My people choose for you to be a higher being than them, they treat you as such. Chief of the natives does not walk on the same dirt as her lesser. You can choose to walk but my people see it as a slight. If you truly do not what is presented to you, you simply say grant to a lesser, this means you'd rather the gift be given to someone in more need. You are free to ask for anything, but never demand, that is not your place. Only after a union would you be permitted to do so. Other than that, I hope you enjoy all the capitol has to offer." The native said smiling as the massive metal doors opened for their chief-tess

The capitol was ginormous. Giant cobble stone walls a hundred feet high rose in the air, the only thing higher was the giant mansion that was built out of layer after layer of shipping containers. When the door opened, Clarke was amazed, children played in communal bath tubs, mothers laughing as they did their laundry. Other children playing with a fox and a ball, elders were telling stories of other chiefs, wars, and heda's. Beautiful women belly danced to the many bands playing instruments in the street. Large cats were in gilded cages, lined with puffed silk, and adorned in jewels. Four guards around the cage to make sure the beat is never disturbed. Passersby's would slip slivers of fine cuts into the cage so the beast could enjoy as he pleased. Birds of prey sat upon their stands waiting to be used for their purpose.

The smell of fresh cooked food flooded the air; when all noticed their leaders return the whole capitol roared with glee. "the chief is home, witfia is home!"

"Witfia?" Clarke asked to lexa. "It's her spirit name, here all children are given a life name, and also a spirit name. On her death she will be known as witfia." Lexa smiled as children came up to her and touched her boots, reaching up. Without hesitation she picked up the little girl and let her ride the war horse. "Heda lexa! We have missed you! All praise the union!" all the people were beyond happy with their entrance. They stopped in the middle of the courtyard just as the main market began. "Welcome home chief, lexa, and we have a guest I heard?" he looked to Clarke with a smile. A lot like Titus he was bald with many marking, but different, all the markings were tattoos of many different animals. "Yes, she is the intended of lexa and myself, Clarke of Skaikru. After union a tournament will take place." Charli said. "Clarke this is my high priest, no-Ran." They nodded in acknowledgment

He stepped to the people "our chief has returned along with our beloved queen, they have brought with an intended. Clarke of Skaikru we welcome you to the capitol and the people. May you live long and prosper!" the crowd cheered Clarke's name. "Would the ladies be riding or strolling?" he asked clapping his hand together. "Shall we be expecting the young Persephone this union?" he noticed his chief stiffen and look at him with pure death in mind. She turned to her people, she had almost forgotten. "my people! I bring grave new for our beloved Trikru princess, you all knew my love for Persephone Kom Trikru. I bring with heavy heart news of her death… she was violated and murdered by a Skai-rippa. I have brought him to see native justice of the gauntlet. What say you?!" the crowd erupted in blood lusted cries, native warrior women screeched, they were not called banshees for nothing. "Bring the rippa!"

Lexa's guards yanked pike off the cart and removed his blindfold. After months of seeing nothing his eyes were taking time adjust. When he was able to see the angry faces around him all he could hear out of the one ear he had left was the hiss of a million people. The sound was blood curdling, fear crept deep into pikes bones. 

"Ready the gauntlet!" children started running for their homes and mothers locked them in their huts and began singing loudly. The left over citizens lined the side of the main road through the capitol. All armed with some blunt object of some kind. The rule was no deadly force, doesn't mean couldn't find loop holes and be inventive. Pikes hands were cut free and three men with spears laced with poison lined behind him. Charli spoke behind them to pike. "Rippa, you will run the gauntlet or be nicked to death by poisoned spears. The poison is that of the rattle-snake. Very painful death and so slow. Now… begin!" the three soldiers took a large step forward together, like marching slowly. They began pushing pike down the road, and one by one the people of the capitol took their justice, punches, kicks, clubbing, and even rotten fruit was thrown. Bloody and nearly broken ribs he began to run, figuring some would miss if he moved faster. He didn't notice the young man throw a jar of broken metal on the stone path lodging into pikes bare feet.

By the end he was near dead and about to fall, Charli was at the end with Clarke and Alexa. Clarke noticed the native chief had told her disciple with a jar of liquid with a shake of her head. He sighed and capped the jar walking away. "What was that?" she asked whispering into Charli's ear.

"Was poison, its usually how we end the gauntlet but he earned capital punishment for the rape of sephone. He will die a Cherokee funeral." Pike had just finished and fell in a heap at the chief's horse. "Get him up. Bring him to the sun room. They rode to the large mansion of containers; all the way to the top was a container that had the whole top ripped off, no shade was accessible the whole day, and it became like an oven due to the heat. The men laid pike on the container floor and he hissed as the metal began to heat up his skin.

The native men then tied his wrists and ankles and pulled them tight so he couldn't even stretch. He looked in fear at Charli. "I'm going to cut your eyelids off, and when that sun comes up in the morning, your eyes will burn, by noon you will be blind, by night you'll be screaming to die, and it won't be till sun down the second day will you finally die. Thirsty, blind, and alone. Lexa? Sephone was your sister, one of the eyes is yours if you wish." She offered the scalpel to lexa, who didn't even hesitate. She began cutting his right eye lid off, he screamed and cursed her, even begged Clarke to help him. Charli cut the other eye, and whipped the blood out so he wouldn't have the extra lubricant for his eyes.

Clarke was near disgusted with the display, "how did you come up with this?" Clarke asked shocked. "This punishment was practiced long before the bombs fell, back to my ancestors the Cherokee people." They left pike to roast in the hot sun, his screams masked by the roar of the crowd below the container. As they walked down the massive steps that led to the torture room, and turned a sharp left to walk into the massive structure. Two guards opened the heavy doors to reveal mass luxury. A bedframe plated in gold and jewels, walls covered in weapons, skins, and animal skulls. All adorned with jewels and silver was a cage, large and big enough for a large animal. "Dalia rest." Charli commanded. A growl echoed the room as her large pet crawled her way from a hole in the ceiling, crawling into her cage with a huff and purr of approval of the large pigs head in her pen. Her owner closed the gate to the cage and smiled. She looked over to see Clarke wide eyed. "Hehe its tunnels so if anything ever happens she can get out or in to help me. She won't harm you, she knows you both are special to me, she will protect you as she does me."

Charli walked over to her wooden stand and began to remove her leather armor. "Lexa there is a stand for you over there." She pointed to behind the curtain just the right of lexa. The chief then clapped her hands loudly and three small women came in. all with their mouths sewn shut. They entered waiting for instructions. "Ready another bed, and bath for my guest, we will have our meal in tonight and tomorrow make sure all is ready for the union celebration." They nodded and hurried their duties, Clarke was still working through the shock of seeing their mouth sewn shut.

"Why are their mouths sewn shut Charli?" the native leader was having trouble removing her body armor. "It's the custom to being a chief hand maid. They see and hear very important things here in the capitol, their tongues are removed and their mouth sewn so they can't tell secrets. All of my servants are mute, and only they know the language of the silent, except for myself. It's a tradition I had no part in and has been native way since the bombs fell." She was becoming frustrated with her armor when Clarke finally decided to help the poor chief. Lexa had finished and decided to help Clarke in removing the other woman's armor. They had jut finished with the armor when the ladies maids came in, signing to their leader that everything she asked for was ready. "What do you mean there is no other tubs for her?... no its fine. We will go to the temples springs. Gather the necessary belongings will you." With a huff the chief looked to the other women.

"Come there is a place we can go and relax after all that travel." The chief led them through the capital's iron castle. It was a giant house, wholly for Charli's uses and hers alone. "You are here alone?" Clarke asked. "No, I had sephone… now… I have empty halls." Clarke could see the lonely look in the woman's eyes. They held so much pain, Clarke wondered just what this woman had endured to have such eyes and to not be broken. They had been walking for a few minutes and walked down three flights of stairs leading beneath the ground, to and underground cave with a bubbling hot spring.

Charli shooed the ladies out the door telling them to stand by. "Welcome to the temples spring, chiefs come here after battles, unions, alliances, or to find peace." Charli looked to lexa and asked a silent question; which the brunet nodded and walked over to the native and began unwrapped her breast bindings. Clarke watched intently, as she noticed the hurt look in lexa's eyes as large jagged scars rippled the chiefs back. Clarke let out a gasp and was about to ask when lexa gave her a deadly look, a look of "don't say a word" the sky-girl nodded understanding and just watched.

By the time the binding was off Clarke now understood why the native wore binding from the back of her neck to her hips and up her forearms; the scars were etched everywhere. Some were newer than others. 'How or why would she allow to be whipped like this' was all the blond could think. She walked up to the native and placed a cool hand on the raw flesh. She helped the native into the water and she went into healer mode. "Lexa, can you ask the maids for oils, preferably mint oils?" lexa nodded and stuck her head out the door. "Your heda requires the healing oil of mint. Go fetch it please." Lexa finished and closed the door. Moments later a knock was heard and a bottle was handed to lexa with a bundle of towels. Lexa removed her own clothes and entered the water with Clarke and the native commander. They gently rubbed in the oils into the native's skin and moaning in relief. 'God if only they knew how good this feels.' Was her last thought as she fell asleep.

"Lex I think she passed out." Lexa looked over to see her friend was indeed dead to the world. "She is indeed, should we get her out?" the commander asked simply. "Let's wash, then we can wash her hair and we can get her out of here." They washed their hair and bodies softly. "lexa." The heda turned and Clarke crashed her lips to lexa's, the kiss was becoming heated but lexa cut it short when Charli stirred next to them. Lexa smiled and laughed a little. "Come on, let's get this lump up to her quarters." Lexa got out of the bath and dressed in her black nightgown that was given to her. She opened the door after making sure Clarke was covered in her own red gown.

"Your heda sleeps, bring her to her quarters please." Lexa ordered softly, Clarke noticed how tender with the maids and native people when she talks. "Your very gentle with them Lex." Clare commented. "While I am married to their culture, she is their Heda, and I show respect to her by being respectful to her people as they respect her." lexa said as she turned to make room for the maids. One ran to get a burly man in all white clothing.

Who also had his mouth sewn shut.

He lifted his chief out of the water gently and the maids began wrapping their leader softly in fresh black wraps. After they were done dressing their leader the maids placed large fluffy silk pants onto her legs and slid them up to her hips swiftly.

Lexa watched intently, making sure no one touched the leader in anyway deemed inappropriate. After she was dressed and still very much asleep, the large man cradled his leader gently and began walking her to her own room. Lexa opened the door for him and he laid Charli down gently on her bed after Clarke had removed the furs from the bed. "Thank you, you may leave now." Clarke said and the man didn't move. "You may leave now." Lexa said and the man let without hesitation.

"What was that about?" the blond asked slightly offended by the man's actions. "You're not united with the natives Clarke they will not listen to your orders. They will act as if you are not even there, it's very aggravating. If you decide to unite with us both then you'll have say over them, but not before and not if you choose only me. Choosing only me will make us have to leave native lands with haste." Lexa said as she prepared their own bed across the room from Charli. "Why would we have to do that?" Clarke asked curious. "That's not important right now Clarke, come on lets rest. We have much to discuss over the next few days. For now let's just rest and enjoy what we have for eachother Ai hodnes. (My love)" Clarke knew not to push, lexa was hardly every lovey with her words and Clarke sucked up any chance at sentimental lexa.

"what happened to her back lexa?" Clarke asked as they cuddled in bed, blond head on the commanders shoulder, running her fingers through the dark brown hair that was her lovers. "her father… we will leave it at that Clarke." Lexa sighed breathing in her intendeds sweet floral scent as they fell in deep sleep.

Time skip

Lexa and Clarke awoke to the sound of gargling and gaging; instantly they were out of bed checking on the chief a few feet away. Lexa brought a candle from the next room over so they could see. White foam was spewing from the chief's mouth and her eyes were rolled to the back of her head as she shook violently. "Oh shit! Lexa help me turn her over!" lexa helped not knowing what was going on. "What's happening to her Clarke!?" lexa was losing it slightly, maybe the native was more important than she was willing to admit. "She's having a seizure, they are not fatal, as long as they don't last too long. Come on Charli please try to hear my voice and calm down!" she got a piece of wood in between the natives teeth so she didn't bite her tongue it took a minute but the violent shaking finally started to dissipate and the chief began to come around. "wha.. What happened… I'm so tired…" Charli said right before she puked. "Has this happened before Charli?" her response was sharp and sluggish nod. The commanders eyes went wide "how long? Witfia!" this got the chiefs attention. "How long have you been sick?" confusion etched their way across the natives face, "what do you care for… you get native lands and people if I die like this. You can unite with Clarke as you wish… so it doesn't matter how long I have been sick." Chief hissed and moved from the bed nearly falling over, Clarke caught her but she was gently pushed aside. "I don't need your help, or anyone's for that matter. Ill see you both down in the city, I need to prepare for union. As do you lexa." She went to a large curtain and walked behind it, a splash of water told the other women that the chief was in the bath and getting ready to go.

Time skip

The three women rode their horses through the streets, lexa and Charli holding hands lifting them high in the air to show everyone their unity. It was all like a giant parade, people brought gifts to lexa and Charli, even giving some to Clarke saying their approval of their leaders second intended. Children squealed with glee as the dancers began to move to the beat of drums. A display for their leader and her guests. As night began to show the celebration became something totally new. Children were all in one giant tent listening to stories and being entertained; as the adults went and celebrated their chief.

Clarke had a wide smile and noticed a bag full of white powder was being given to anyone who wanted it. "Lexa what is that?" Clarke asked and all she got was a smile. "Would you like to see what it does?" the commander asked slightly already buzzed from the wine that was served at dinner. Clarke smiled and nodded. "Charli, come… let's not break tradition." This was lexa's favorite time of the union celebration. She would never tell anyone, except Charli and Clarke at just how much she oved dancing.

Charli smiled and clapped her hands loudly, and summoned one of the teens over. She pulled out a knife and slid the powder onto the blade and out of the bag. She made lines of powder for lexa, herself and Clarke if she wanted. They snorted the powder up their noses and hissed in discomfort, seconds later they smiled with glee and ran to the middle of the open area the crowd had made.

A small stage was to the side with a boy and girl signing various songs, and bands playing music. But this time the girl and band played a tandem song. Charli and lexa moved against eachother like water droplets on glass, moving where the other moved, but never quite touching. Clarke was mesmerized at how lexa moved and how Charli seemed to compliment ever one of them. The native was flipping the tree girl around like she weighed a feather, some of their moved mirrored eachother. Till lexa's back was to the native's and began grinding her hips into the chiefs. This started the other people in the crowd to find partners and begin dancing the same way.

Bodies were welded together in the rhythmic dance of the natives, and Clarke wanted nothing more than to be part of it. As if hearing her thoughts, the two commanders looked to the blond with lustful intent. They walked almost stalked their way to Clarke, lexa straddled the blond sitting in the wooden chair. "Would you like to join us Clarke?" Charli was behind lexa running her hands over anything they could touch. Lexa grabbed the blade with the last bit of powder on it and brought it to the blonde's nose. "It's not like anything you've ever experienced… I promise its safe." Lexa bit her lip in want; the hands running over her was making her hot and needing release soon.

Clarke hesitated but sniffed the powder up into her nose and the burn was instant, but so was the rush. "Whoa… this is nuts" Clarke ran her hands over lexa's chest loving the feel under fingers. "oh my god you feel amazing… I wonder what it would feel like to be in you right now…" reserved Clarke was gone, and wild sex crazy Clarke had just shown up. "Charli, room now." Lexa demanded of her lover. Who in turn picked the commander up and kissed her viciously. The whole time keeping eyes on Clarke's, the sight turning the blond on so much she could feel it running down her leg under her dress. The native held her other arm out for Clarke, who eagerly jumped into the natives strong arms, lifting her up so all three women were on even heights. The crowd erupted in cheer, all going primal; some actually fucking right on the dancefloor.

Lexa dropped to her feet and started pulling the other women with her up into the castle. Clarke had made her way to Charli's back and was rubbing on it as she was piggybacked up to the chief's quarters. When they got there Clarke started removing clothes as the other two kissed hard, nearly bruising each other's lips. Lexa took notice of Clarke and turned her back to Charli and pulled Clarke in for a bone shattering kiss. They removed each other's dresses and worshipped the exposed skin. "You feel so fucking good." Lexa huffed running her tongue over Clarkes taught nipple. Charli had removed her own clothes and crawled over both women, not waiting as they made out she ran her hand up each of their thighs, her right hand going up lexa's right leg, and her left going up Clarke's left. They paused their kiss, and looked to the native giving her permission to do as she pleased.

They moaned in tandem as the native slipped two fingers into each of the women below her; both were sopping wet and smelled of the most erotic smell's the native's nose had ever experienced. Ignoring the thoughts in the back of her mind she focused on her women.

Clarke was lost in lexa's lips and Charli's fingers, she noticed a silent pact between the leaders and they shifted their attention on the sky-girl. Lexa took over licking and sucking the sky-girls neck, nipples, even biting lightly, as Charli leaned down to taste the blond. The soft sounds of slurping wetness could be heard between Clarke's thighs, and she mewled in glee as she felt a slick tongue hit just right on her swollen clit. Instantly she pulled the native deeper into her core by gripping her hair tightly.

The native stopped suddenly and pulled lexa over like she weighed nothing and put her in front of Clarke on her knees; and her behind lexa. "Please your woman Heda." Was all the native said and lexa dove down, relishing once more in the essence that was Clarke, it might as well have been that white powder again, only this time introduced right into her bloodstream. She pressed one finger into Clarke; savoring the feel of her love around her fingers.

She had trouble focusing on the blonds needs as her own were being vigorously met by the native warrior beating her pussy up; she tried harder and adds a finger inside Clarke and twists and curls her fingers searching for the blonde's G-spot she had found in Polis. "Oh shit Lex right there!" well she found it, and she massaged it generously. She dipped her head down once more and took Clarks clit in her mouth, she needed to get Clarke off before she met her end. She felt the blonds walls start to flutter and spasm, she looked up to see her blond lover writhing, her eyes closed, and her hands not knowing what to do with themselves. With lexa's spare hand she caught of Clarks and held tightly as the blond moaned out.

The blond opened her eyes for a moment to see the native was on her knees behind lexa and was drinking the commander in, her fingers working viciously in the commanders' hot wet cunt. The native's eyes were glazed over almost like she wasn't even here. She would have stopped and asked if she was alright had her orgasm hadn't hit her right then. Her wall clenched tight, and her cum flowed with a gush as lexa pushed her fingers in once again. She was sent into another orgasm when she watched lexa's cum hard, her eyes clenched shut, tears almost flowing at the powerful orgasm that erupted from her lithe frame. She jolted back and held onto the natives head and hair cradling it close as she came. After the women had come down from the high, Clarke went to grab Charli and give her attention but was rebuffed.

"No, not me…" the look of terror etched its way onto the natives face as she backed away. "What… whats wrong?" Clarke asked bewildered. The native threw her clothes back on without another word leaving Clarke and lexa in the room. The blond looked to lexa with heartbreak in her eyes, lexa moved instantly "shh shh you can't take that personally ai hodnes, it's nothing to do with you. She is afraid." Lexa said holding her lover tightly to her. "But she doesn't want me?" Clarke asked saddened by the obvious answer. "Clarke, not even I have been allowed to touch her and we have united now six times… look I will tell you about the native heda, but if you ever tell her I told you, you can kiss my life goodbye, she is sweet and giving to a point, but when you talk about her past she'll cut your head off… have you noticed no one talks about the chief before her?" lexa asked getting to a point. "Well yeah, it's like their whole world evolves around her."

"That's because she made it so." Lexa dressed in her nightgown and held Clarke close as she began the story. "Charli's father was to put simply a barbarian even by grounder standards. She was his first born and the only daughter allowed. Charli had eleven sisters, and everyone he killed at their birth, three of which he forced her to help, as to end the curse she put upon him. After her mother's death… he took her flesh for himself… for years… he eventually married another concubine, one younger than even Charli, she had gave birth to a son, he saw this as an opportunity. He tried to kill her while she slept, when she fought him he had her publically whipped in the streets, and made her run the gauntlet himself. To save her life she challenged her father to single combat, he had taken his pleasure in torturing her with sparing and she learned fast or he would cut her to pieces. She won, but there is a price for a single combat win, she received fifty lashes, if she remained awake and never cried out, she was then worthy of the people. She is has a scar of the mind when it comes to intimacy, she can touch others but she sees her father when someone touches her…" lexa cleared her throat and took sip of wine from the bed side.

She continued "something she lied about was the ladies having their mouths sewn since the bombs… the real reason was because it was her ladies maid that told me of her father and what he had done… on her first day as commander she decreed anyone speaking of her past or sand beneath family will die a worse fate than death." Lexa wanted to cry thinking of her dear friend to have suffered such pain. "Lexa we can't let this just happen to her, she needs help, and she is sick… she needs us right now." The commander sighed and got up from the bed dragging her lover to the window and opened it quietly. "Look, she is not like you and I Clarke." The blond looked down to see a sight to cringe the dead. Bodies piled to the knee, and blood soaking the white sand beneath her feet. The bodies were all azgeda warriors or her own, she didn't care. She wanted to feel her father's life leave this world once more, every day. A new wave of enemy's armed to the teeth surged forward and just like the dance with lexa, she cut through man after man like hot knife through warm butter.

She was loving this, she hadn't felt this mush blood lust since her last war. She swung her right arm slicing one man's face, as she ducked another's blade. Using his own dagger she pulled it from his sheath and shoved it deep into his eye. Throwing him into the two behind him, knocking them down with the force. Thinking they had a drop on her two grounder from behind her swung opposite hopping to catch her off guard. "Ohh bad idea boys." Jumping up and out of the blades range she then threw one dagger directly into one of the grounders neck, spewing blood into the others eyes. "Think you have a little…" she mocked and stomped her heal sending a blade from her boot and with three lighting kicks she his three major arteries in one go. Blood gargled out of every orifices. "Anyone else! Come on! Kill me you get freedom, lose well… you get the idea." The men coward and cuddled back into their cells. "Maybe when you all are less afraid of a woman." She threw another blade so hard into the man beside her in flew him into the iron wall with a massive thud, sticking him to the wall with the blade piercing through him and into the wall, the other woman up-above could feel the body his, they reacted with a hiss… "You can't help her Clarke, but I can…" Clarke knew instantly what she was meaning and saw lexa getting ready into some leather pants and simple cloth shirt that fit perfectly. "Lexa she will kill you." Clarke said amazed her lover was even considering the stupid idea in her head.

"You want her to come back like that, blood thirsty and not right of mind. I know her Clarke and as much as it makes you uncomfortable and as much as I hate causing it, I knew her when I married her, I also know how to control her. So please for once just trust in me." She grabbed her blade and didn't even wait for the blond to reply as she did a flip out the window and down to meet the native commander.

"You need to fight then, let's fight. Roan was a warm up compared to what this will be. Let's go baby-girl." This set the native girl off, knowing full well what the nickname would do. "Come on Charlene, what daddy pissing you off again!?" lexa dodged a slugged attack. "Your emotions are making you clouded baby-girl. It's no wonder you're so fucked up." Charli was seething. "SHUF OP!" she knew what lexa was trying to do and it was working, the commander of the twelve clans was intending for the native leader to break. "are you going to let that fucking bastard rule your life even after he is gone, are you that weak!?" lexa roared kicking Charli to the ground. Who in turn could only curl up and sob on the warm ground.

She had never seen the native cry like this, and she has seen the native get emotional. She dropped her blade and kneeled down to her betrothed. "Let us help you witfia, please… he is gone and we are here… - "you are here for her." they looked up to Clarke who was crying softly at the display before her. "You will never love me as you do her." Charli got up from the ground and whipped the tears away. "Do you feel for me as I do Clarke?" lexa asked realization coming to a head. "Always…"

"You never said a word!" lexa screamed. "Why would I, you had costia. You paid so little attention to me at the time you didn't even acknowledge that I had to relive those fifty lashes for even requesting my people allow peace between us! I have had over one-hundred and fifty lashings. Eighty of which were for you! After all of that you couldn't figure out how I felt for you!?" Clarke had made her way down to the fighting women. "Please stop this!"

"You had sephone!" lexa gibed back. "She only cared so much because she was mending the heart you never wanted! She loved me because you would not. What do you make of this Clarke?" she snarled.

The blond didn't even take the hit, and only came closer to the native leader, she tensed ready to attack if the blond felt froggy and wanted to jump. Lexa was also prepared to defend the blond if necessary. The sky girl blew everyone away when she brought the native into a warm embrace. She ran her fingers through the blood soaked hair and hushed the labored breathing of the native in her arms. Lexa was in awe of her lover and how she made the native's fevered emotions quiet down to near nothing. "It's not your fault Charli, nothing of whatever he did was" Charli locked eyes with lexa knowing she had told the blond her past. "You told her!" she moved to kill the brunet but the blond held on, "I don't care I still love you anyway!" all stopped and looked to Clarke.

"I love you both okay, I know it may not be as deep as my love for lexa, but given time it could be, and I know lexa cares for you, and she will just never admit it. Look we or I will not push you. Whenever you are ready we can work our way into the intimacy. We can take small steps there, wont we Lex?" the blond wasn't leaving room for argument. The commander softened her eyes and nodded, she walked over to the other women and hugged them both tightly.

Only they didn't notice someone watching them with a scope of a high powered rifle. "I've got Clarke and lexa, and that Indian looking grounder in sight. When we get the chance, we will take the two out and get Clarke back. We will have her back to you in no time Abby." Bellamy said into the radio quietly. His escape from polis was easy, tracking down and finding Clarke was less so.

Time skip.

The union celebration was unlike anything Clarke had experienced, the two days that followed were full of dancing, drinking, and fucking. The native woman was opening up slowly to Clarke and the commander, she allowed kissed and small subtle touches, but nothing serious. When they weren't fucking, they were dancing to the beat of music Charli called techno; the girls loved it and could dance for hours, the powder making it really easy to stay awake for the fun as well. The blond was going for some more when she was stopped by the native leader. "Hey now hodnes, that's enough. This stuff can be quite grasping if not taken with caution, you're a healer, and should know better." She took the powder and dropped it to the ground. "What is this stuff?" Clarke asked a little sad to see the rest she had go to the floor. "Hmm we call it WitLit, means white lights, but you would know it by its old name… cocaine." Clarke coughed and the others laughed at the sight of her discomfort. "We have been doing cocaine for three days straight?" the blond was pissed. "Oh calm down sun star, its rare we have it. Only for major celebrations do we make it. Like for a celebration of union, or a union ceremony…" Charli was hinting that they will get to have some again but a little later.

"Speaking of…any idea on when that will be happening?" the three had all decided to spend time together in the city. Right as the door had opened bullets rang through the air, one hitting the mark and the other missing just slightly scraping black leather armor, a third tearing through more flesh. Lexa had grabbed Clarke out of sheer reaction… Charli did the same only she had stood in front of both women, taking two bullets into her flesh. One lodges in her left shoulder, shattering her collar bone, the other caused blood to pool beneath the white t-shirt just under her right breast. Falling to her knee; Clarke caught her and bean looking for the shooter, spotting Bellamy on the building across the market's main street.

Bellamy went to shoot lexa, when Clarke pulled her emergency pistol from her thigh, 'thank whatever god there is that Charli let me keep this on me for protection.' She thought as she sent two bullets at her once dear friend. "Dalia!" the native cried out and a cat's roar echoed through the city' the giant cat was at her masters' side in moments. "endem, ed brine em to ai." (end them, and bring the one to me) she commanded her companion. The cat bolted from the door letting out a screeching roar, making all the other large cats break from their gilded cages and charge through the city. All the native people went belly down with their faces buried in the dirt.

Dalia listened intently, hearing rushed footsteps her brothers and sisters centered in on the noise. Six men, armed with fire sticks. 'For my master.' Was the cats thoughts as she zeroed in on one of the men, he was darker skin, and black hair. She knew he was the one that hurt her master, the smell of gun powder on his clothes was more than enough; After noticing she had cornered him in a hut built out of sticks and surrounded by three lions and herself; he tried to shoot but his weapon jammed. She pounced knocking the weapon out of his hand and locking teeth into the intruders shoulder, he had gotten a hold of a blade and tried to strike but she knew to let go, 'my life is not worth yours. My bite alone is deadly boy, my master will be pleased if I bring you back alive'. She ran and jumped wall to wall and swiped the knife out of his hand. She pounced one more and he ran from the hut, but stopped at the sight of giant teeth.

They herded him back to the center of the capitol, where lexa waited for him. "Clarke call them off please!" Bellamy begged afraid to be torn apart by beasts. "They don't listen to me, and you may have murdered their pack leader's master. The black one there… belongs to the grounder you shot…" Clarke stepped down from the step and looked to the people of the capitol. "I would like your permission to step upon your ground, as to administer judgment on my fellow clansmen?" the crowd looked at her with hate… "He is of your clan?!" they roared in anger. "Punishment!" they chanted.

"PLENI! (enough) What is the meaning of this!?" Charli was leaning on the doorway, barely able to stand. "He is of her clan, punishment! We demand punishment!" the people screamed. "And who do you summon for punishment?" Charli asked already knowing the answer. 'I knew they would try this again' she thought. "We demand Wanheda!" one yelled. With a raise of a hand she looked to her lovers with a broken heart; both thinking she will allow the punishment to be administered to the blond.

"I accept her punishment upon myself as is my will and right." The crowd hissed in distaste. "Who will give punishment?" she looked to her people and no one offered to volunteer, no one would take the chance of retribution from their native leader, so in desperation she looked to the one person she could count upon. "Lexa… please… they will demand her dead if some blood is not dealt… you must… for Clarke." She looked to the commander, knowing she would agree to protect the sky-princess that had stolen their hearts. "I will administer punishment." Lexa got up and Clarke lost it. "What! What the fuck lexa!- Clarke SHOF OP right now! For your own good, you have said enough so please, just be quiet." Lexa huffed. 'Swear sometimes she acts like an Ill-behaved emotional child, and doesn't follow how things work here, love her all the same.'

One of the servants brought the whip of punishment, thick black and brown horse hide, with metal blunted tips, so it would bruise deeply as it cut skin. 'No doubt her fathers.' She squared her shoulders and planted her feet behind her wife. "You know the ruled witfia of natives, you cry out, the punishment repeats, you pass out, it resumes when you wake… are you ready?" lexa was trying hard to be tough. The dirt swirled in the wind at her feet and she waited for her wife to get ready for this painful endeavor.

Charli hobbled over to a food stand and held onto the wooden posts holding the buildings shade up. She nodded signaling she was ready, the first slash echoed through the silent market. Charli let out a strangled breath, her veins popping out with pressure of the pain in her back. 'God it hurts so much worse this time… I can't cry out… for Clarke.' She thought as the second lash hit her skin. By the fourth lexa had tears in her eyes, seeing the blood of her lover dribble down her pale back, staining her once pure white cotton shirt. She went through the fifth, sixth, seventh and eight as quickly as she could. 'For the love of god say it's done' her thoughts screamed for the crowd to be satisfied with the punishment. She hit the native leader two more times and the crowd started clapping their hands in unison, saying their satisfaction in the punishment given.

Charli looked at them all wide eyed and blood dripping from her mouth, she had bitten her cheek the sixth time to stop from crying out, but she made sure they all saw she was very much still awake. "Punishment is completed." She dropped the whip and ran to Charli to catch her before she fell unconscious. "I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry" lexa chanted as Clarke ran over as fast as her legs could carry her. "Fuck her bullet wound opened up again, lexa we need to get out of here right now." Clarke was trying to get the native girl at least to her feet so she was easier to manage.

"What of him Clarke?" lexa looked to Bellamy. "As your kwin I command three native warriors to guard him till I can pass judgment upon him. Now!" three large men grabbed Bellamy, making sure to dig a finger in the puncture wound made from the fangs of Dalia. He screamed out for the blond to help, but even Clarke knew as of right now the only thing that has her protected from the death glares of the native people was their chief and lexa.

They managed to get her into her quarters, and laid her gently on her side. "Fuck fuck, we have to lay her on her back so I can tend to the bullet wound. Lexa had a look of sheer fear, she swallowed the feeling and grabbed her wife's shoulders rolling her as gently as possible. The second the raw flesh of her back hit the fur she woke up screaming. "ahhhhhhhhhh! Ahhh! Milk of poppy!" Clarke knew exactly what that was. "Where? Where is it Charli?" she was trying to get the native to speak but all that came was more cries and screams. "Jok this!" lexa ran from the room "maid!" three maids were there almost instantly. "Milk of poppy, now!" she barked at them harshly. One running to the cabinet in the natives back bathing room. She brought the bottle to Clarke and handed it to her with what looked to be an old syringe. Clarke shook her head and pulled her own from her med-pack. "I've never done it this way, too much could kill her…"

"If we don't?" lexa asked so full of tension she might as well have been an ally-cat. "She could go into shock, coma, and possibly die.. But lexa I don't have what I need to help her here, I need my mom… I don't even know if the bullet went through or not… or" lexa had to toughen up and center the blond who was starting to panic. "Clarke, what is most vital for her to live? Think?" the commander waited for a moment and Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat. "B-bullet wound to chest and shoulder. I need to see if there is any internal damage to her organs. First is the pain… please god let me be right." She pulled five ccs from the bottle into the needle and found a vein to administer. After a few moments Charli seemed to fall back to sleep, "thank the gods, I don't think I could take her screaming again Clarke…" lexa was exhausted, the guilt riding through her chest was making it so all she wanted was to vomit. Clarke reached up with her clean hand and cradled her lovers face. "You did it to save us lexa, and she knew that… she couldn't just let us get ripped apart. Even if it is my fault." Clarke sighed.

"Clarke it's not-" yes it is, had we killed Bellamy back then for following Pike all three of us would be walking happily through the capitol right now, talking about the food we would want for our union." She was cut off by a bloody hand reaching up to her. The native warrior had heard the conversation in her pain-crazed haze and wanted them to know she held no ill feelings to either of them. She held her hand out to lexa who took it in an instant and Clarke the same with the other.

"please… it's no one's fault, but Bellamies… he knew you were happy and living your life yet he saw it fit to force you to do whatever he had planned, by killing those you cared for… lexa ai tombom… you're so strong… thank you for protecting yourselves… ai hod yu in, oso throu dawn ogeda."( I love you, we fight together) Was the last thing she whispered as the poppy took full affect and she was out. Luckily Clarke had given her just a lil over what she usually did, which a good thing was considering the bullet holes in her chest.

It took hours for Clarke to be finished cleaning all the wounds. The bullet wound to the shoulder went through and through, but shattered the collar bone. "she'll forever have problems lifting her left arm above her head, the whip marks on her back won't take long to heal… we will need to keep a close eye for infection…" she paused not wanting to think of the other wound.

"And her chest Clarke?" lexa asked afraid of her lovers next words. "The bullet didn't go through, its lodged somewhere and it's too close to her heart, if I try to remove it and I can't see what I am doing, I'll kill her… and she'll die slowly if we don't get the bullet out." The commander was seething, why had when things were starting to smooth out, chaos always finds them. "What do we need to do Clarke? Tell me and I'll get it done." Lexa was going insane, she couldn't help.

"We need my mother and the arks machines." Clarke was crying, it was like being stuck between two boulders and you had to choose which was softer. "How long does she have before the bullet becomes fatal to her?" lexa asked. "I don't know it could be minutes to years, it depends where it is, the damage, and what it's made of. If I had to guess our months if she doesn't move too much." Clarke gave her best educated guess, as she watched lexa's think tank turn.

"We need to wake her. Come on." She went to grab the native and draped a robe over her marred body. "Why in the world would you want that?" Clarke asked helping her over anyway. "Cause she is going to announce the tournament, I will fight in her stead. You will name us both and all the clans will be united, nativekru can't retaliate against yours and the coalition stays intact." They used powerful incense to wake up the native. She groaned in massive pain as she woke. She opened her eyes to her people crowded at the doors of her palace. "Charli announce the tournament, and I'll fight in your stead…" lexa huffed trying to hold the most weight off Clarke. "You know the price Lex… no…" lexa shook her head… "That is only for combat of the chiefs, not union. Especially if you are unable to fight, as kwin I am not bound by your law of making payment of blood for peace." Charli nodded too tired to argue. With all her strength she stood on her feet, with lexa and Clarke to balance her. "I announce the beginning of union tournament, lexa Kom Trikru will fight in my stead. This is my right and my will." The crowd mummers in excitement and shock.

"once we are united in three days' time, we will ride back to arcadia and your mother will help her." it wasn't a question it was a silent order that was to be followed no matter what, losing the native girl, would weigh heavy on their hearts and create all-out war that none of the twelve clans or Arkadia can win

Holly-shit long chapter, and probably could have kept going but I have to stop somewhere and let you guys smell the roses lol. Anyway I know detail is lacking a little but I'm still dusting cobwebs off here. I did the best I could being as truthful to the language as possible, with my own twists to the natives language. Please guys I need reviews on what you guys think about this one, because I'm back and forth on continuing. If my wonderful readers would like for me to continue this fic, please comment and review… and please don't be rude. No one likes a soggy-muffin


End file.
